Fallen Angels
by renanimeangel
Summary: A power is loose in the world but is this another plan from Biovolt to take over?4 boys and 2 girls in the middle of it all will decide the outcome on their choices.The future of the world as we no it rests in the girls hands. Full summary inside ch3-4 RX
1. An unwelcome visitor

**Choices **

**Ren: I finally decided to post one of my fics for your enjoyment...**

**Kai: Torture more like...evil little...**

**Ren: I don't care about your threats Kai, now give the stupid disclaimer even though we all know what its gonna say.**

**Kai: Fine...stupid baka... Serenity doesn't own Beyblade but Serenity and Sakura (although have names in other things) are completely her own characters...blah blah blah.**

**Ren: now that want that hard was it now /Kai gets book in face/ **

**Kai: Just get on with the fic /starts mumbling and walks out/ **

**Ren: YAY, tell me what you think of the summary to. All righty then, lets get on with this story and mush... **

"**speech"**

**/thought/**

**Summary**

**This fic used to be called a lovers trust but that was so weird. So I have reloaded it and sorted out all the problems. I also cant write a good summary so Im just going to make the last one a bit longer. **

**A power is loose in the world that has reawakened after a millennia, but is this another plan from Biovolt to take over the world and gain power? Is Biovolt the cause of this power awakening? The 2 girls in the middle of it all will decide the outcome that fate and destiny have decided to place on their choices. But 4 boys are trying to win their hearts for good and for evil. All of this will affect the fragile future of the world as we know it. Everything rests in the girl's hands. The smallest thing could alter the course of history. Will fate and destiny prevail and the prophecy fulfil its purpose. Will their powers awaken before the end? Will their hearts choices find true love in the process and give balance back to the world…**

**Chapter 1: An unwelcome visitor**

It was early on a Saturday morning and a slight breeze drifted around a fairly large room. Its occupant was a slim girl aged about 17 with long deep ebony locks falling in messy bangs framing her face. She was a slight neko jin with gripping violet eyes. Her name was Serenity. At the moment she was still wearing her makeshift pyjamas (she hated those so called pyjamas they sold in the shops they were sooo itchy) involving a white tank top hanging loosely off her shoulders and some cropped black pants. Serenity was on her bed listening to The Rasmus and reading a random book she found under an assortment of underwear, homework and other clothes that hadn't made it to the laundry basket, while she had _attempted_ to tidy the room. The breeze strengthened and ruffled her long black hair.

"Argh, stupid book!" she threw the book across the room, it hit the wall and flopped rather ungracefully back into the pile of clothes that had just been relocated.

"Damn room" she stood up and tried to kick the pile into her wardrobe. She ended up having to pick up the clothes after hitting her toe against the wall that the clothes were stacked up against. After the difficult job of managing to shove the clothes into the stuffed closet she sat on the floor and nursed her toe.

"Why do I even get so worked up them" she sighed and plopped back onto the bed and turned the music up even louder getting caught up in her troubled thoughts once again. Then one of her favourite songs came on and she started to singing along to it.

_Haven't slept in week_

_My bed has become my coffin_

_Cannot breathe, cannot speak _

_My heads like a bomb still waiting_

_Take my heart and take my soul_

_I don't need them anymore_

_The one I love_

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_The one I love_

_Over and over again_

_Dragging me under _

Unknown to her the figure that had been perched on a branch all morning as still watching her and listening to her sing. He shifted across the branch to get a better view of her, but still concealed in the leaves of the tree. The words carried on floating towards him as he listened intently. Then he saw those deep violet eyes that he loved so much, they were soul penetrating like she could see his inner most thoughts. It made him want to reach out to her and pull her close to him. But he couldn't, so he carried on watching, memorising every word, with those crimson eyes.

_Hypnotized by the night_

_Silently rising beside me _

_Emptiness, nothingness_

_Is burning a hole inside me_

_Take my faith and take my pride_

_I don't need them anymore_

Serenity noticed a slight shift in the branch outside her window out off the corner of her eye. She turned completely and stared out of the window while still singing. But even for her keen eyesight she could see nothing the canopy was too thick. /must've been a bird/ she thought too herself, and carried on singing.

_The one I love_

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_The one I love_

_Over and over again_

_Dragging me under _

_This bed has become my chapel of stone_

_A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown_

_So take my life, I don't need it anymore_

_The one I love_

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_The one I love_

_Over and over again_

_Dragging me under _

_The one I love_

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_Striking me down_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_Down on my knees_

_Over and over again_

_Striking me down_

_Over and over and over and over again_

As the song came to an end she remembered something, well not entirely. There was something niggling her at the back of her mind as she tried to corner the thought. /what is it/ she thought to herself while mentally noting to herself to get one of those memo pads.

"Shit" she exclaimed loudly, slightly startling the visitor outside her window. "I cant believe I completely forgot to ring Sakura! She's gonna kill me" she wailed while mentally kicking herself.

"Not if I can help it" quietly growled the figure outside her window, he wouldn't let anything happen to his little kitten.

Serenity ran over to her phone and unhooked it from the wall. She quickly dialled the number, whilst she waited less than patiently.

_Ring. Ring. Ring..._damn phone pick up_…Ring. Ring…_

"Err… hello"

"Kura, I'm so sorry I totally forgot to call you"

"You do realise that when I get my hands on you im gonna kill you"

"Im really sorry, I just sorta forgot to call, and you know. Its just because I've been having a stressful time lately. I cant seem to get me or my thoughts sorted."

"Hmm, whatever, I guess I cant really stay mad at you, but you should really consider investing in one of those memo pad things.."

"Ha, yeah right. Oh well as a peace offering d'ya want to come over today for a sleep over. Im still having trouble sleeping... with... those dreams" Serenity pinched the bridge of her nose /damn life/.

"Aww, wait is that the one where your being chased by a double chocolate Sunday with red hair and raspberry sauce dripping down the side, screaming your name over and over again like its having an orgasm?"

There was a long pause at the other end of the receiver, where it sounded like someone was having trouble not laughing but still trying to stay like a sane human being and remain a good friend.

OoOoOo Forty seven and a half seconds later...1OoOoOo

"Erm... nope, I've never had that dream, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, wait that's my dream, shit" There was a sudden burst of laughter from Serenity at the other end of the line.

"Baka" Sakura mumbled and then added, "I'll come over about three and then we can go out for a bit, how does that sound?"

"Yeah... sure that'll be great... just don't have any...any more dreams of giant man eating Sundays..."she then burst into another fit of laughter.

"Fine. Whatever, I'll see you later kits, stupid baka making fun of my dreams..." Sakura grumbled down the other end of the line to herself and put the phone down. Serenity put the phone back on the hook and stared glumly at the room around her.

"Oh, goodie lets be optimistic and tidy this wonderful room" Renity sang to herself trying to make the prospect of spending the next few hours tidying her room seem more appealing.

"This ain't gonna work, im starting to feel a little depressed actually now were is my little kitty" she finally decided on finding her kitten amongst her numerous piles of laundry, instead of tidying her room was a much better prospect.

"Now that's logic, kitty hunting is more important than redesigning(after much thought I decided that redesigning sounded much more important than tidying) my bedroom. Now if I was a little fat kitten where would I be, come on my little angel, come to your mummy" Serenity cooed. /God where is that cat, oh wait I know I bet she's on the bookshelf again/

"Ah, there you are my lil angel come here" She reached up and carefully lifted her kitten of the shelf.

From where the mysterious visitor was he got a pretty good view of her slim waist as the top moved slowly up her body, to let her reach for her kitten and her long back hair swish lazily across her butt. He smiled to himself, if only he could be there wrapping his arms around his angels waist, or at least be the hair swishing back and forth. He watched her gently lift the half sleeping kitten and walk over to the bed. She sat there contentedly scratching the cat between its ears as it purred.

"Come on we gotta get ready for Kura to come, wanna help me Neki,"(if anyone wants to know Neki is the name of the cat, if you didn't know already). The cat turned his tiny head and looked up at her with tiny amber eyes, with a questioning look.

"I guess not, oh well we better get you fed and me ready, my podgy lil friend." The kitten nestled down in her hands ready to be carried off to the food. She looked down at the fat, white furball rustling around in her hands and tickling her palms with its nose.

She walked into her gleaming white bathroom and lifted her top off, and searched for her clean sports bra.

"I know I left it here somewhere" she mumbled "NEKI have you seen my bra anywhere, you better not have tried to use it as a bed like last time" The kitten bounded in to the bathroom with the bra in its mouth. It looked very comical, the fat, white furball tried to run into the room, while the garment tried to trip it up as it got tangled in its legs. It eventually came to a stop when it finally fell and rolled towards her. He looked up dazed with a strap hanging off one ear.

"Ah, thanks my lil neko bud, so you did know where it was," She tried to scold the cat but it didn't work it just looked at her innocence full in its overly large amber eyes.

She walked out of the bathroom in only here cropped sports top (I got fed up of writing sports bra all the time) and baggy black pants. The figure almost fell off his secret perch as he watched her and unconsciously licked his lips.

She dressed herself in clean clothes, which included a black turtle neck jumper with a yin and yang symbol on the back, fingerless black gloves with white wings on the top and some jeans. She put her hair loosely in a bobble and lifted her bangs out of her eyes with a sorta bandana thing like a strip of material, which was of course black.

When she was happy with her appearance she set out tidying her room. She was almost done when she decided to have her breakfast and some coffee.

"I'll come back later and finish the job." She muttered to herself, not looking entirely happy with even more work to do.

Switching the cd player off Serenity went out of her room and into the kitchen to make some pancakes, she hummed happily to herself and soon the smell of freshly cooked pancakes filled the apartment.

She sat on the worktop eating her food, soon settling the protests of her hungry tummy.

"Do you want some more food Neki?" she asked as she watched it spin around on the dish in the microwave, sliding from side to side. He looked up from his game and meowed softly it then stared at the door to her bedroom. Neki ran to the fruit bowl and jumped in covering itself with the many assortments of fruit. /What's up with Neki hes acting like hes seen a dog!/ She jumped off her counter and placed the dishes into the sink.

"Washing up later I think," she said while screwing up her face in disgust /I really should clean up more often/ she mentally scolded.

She tidied up along the way, chucking random pieces of rubbish into the bin and piling up magazines and newspapers. Serenity opened her door to be greeted by the sound of Still Standing by the Rasmus.

"Im sure I switched the cd player off so how did... what the..." Serenity stopped dead in her tracks, the room was sparkling clean everything had a place, her bed was made and her closet actually had clothes in it, there was actually a floor. She stumbled across the spotless floor and came to the bed. She stared at it in disbelief. On the bed was a single deep red rose with a note attached.

She looked about the room, suddenly feeling very aware that she was not alone, she was sure someone was watching her. She lifted up the note and opened it very slowly not sure if she really wanted to know what it said:

_Dear my darling Kitten,_

_I watch you day by day, and I regret not having you by my side. I listen to you sing as you fill my heart with an immeasurable happiness and I watch you care for you friends and others. But when will my little kitten need looking after? Who looks after her when she needs a hand? I will and always do. You have broken down my walls of ice around my heart, you have shown me another possibility to my life that I never knew existed. I love you. I will be there to protect you and wash away all your troubles. I will love you forever and always. I will guard you and no more hurt shall come to you my love. _

_Yours forever_

_K_

_Ps I cleaned your room I hope you don't mind, I thought you looked like you might need a hand._

She read the letter twice then sat down on her bed. Her hands were shaking and she felt ill. Someone had been watching her, and they said they loved her. But know one loved her, yeah sure she had friends but she had no one to hold her at night and to make her feel special in that way. She thought back she had always had a troubled childhood, difficulties to over come. She supposed she had Sakura, she was like a sister as well as a friend, she had been there when things got bad and always helped her through it. A sudden wave of tiredness and nausea pulsed through her. He couldn't take it she felt confused and didn't understand. Someone was watching here. Stalking her maybe. And then her dreams, those terrible nightmares that coursed through her body, mind and soul every night.

"What's happening to me, why now when my life is becoming harder than ever". She stared at the rose as she lay on her side and rolled over.

"Why, I just don't understand." She looked at her ceiling. Serenity tried to remember a thought from long ago, something her mother or mother like figure had said. But all she could feel was a tight knot of anguish thumping in her mind. Then a huge storm of darkness filled her heart. She let out a small whimper.

_Then the dream from last night tore through her mind. It was like a blinding light tearing her apart. She tried to scream. She felt it leave her mouth but couldn't hear it. _

"_Help, someone please" she sobbed as more memories and nightmares came flooding back into her mind. She was running then there was no floor and she was falling. She was being beaten, kicked, she let out another anguished sob. The light intensified and she screamed louder./Why wouldn't anyone save her/ She saw her friends lying dead on the floor, she looked down at her hands. There was blood everywhere and it completely covered her hands. She looked up and saw Sakura running towards her screaming for help. She tried to run toward her to help her, but an invisible force held her back. A huge wave of darkness rushed towards her a cloaked man emerged from the cloud, cape covering his face holding a knife. He was walking over to the running Sakura, she screamed out to warn her, to get away, to get out of here and hide. But no sound left her. He grabbed her and stabbed her over and over again with the knife, blood poured out of her, and still he kept on stabbing her. He let go of her and she slumped to the ground, clearly dead. Serenity let out another piercing scream as he trudged over to he so slowly. She struggled to move she but she was bound to the spot. Fear gripped her. He lifted the knife as he slowly brought back the hood with his free hand. He was going to kill her she knew it. He brought down the knife and it pierced her body filling her with an unsurpassable pain. The face she knew she must see it. It was vital and of uttermost importance. But she fell the pain was too much. She never managed to see the face._

She jolted up and found herself clasped tightly in someone's arms. Slowly whispering calm soothing words of comfort. She felt safe protected. She snuggled further into the tight embrace, wishing it never to stop. Her senses slowly crept back and she started trying to work out were she was. He kissed her head.

She opened her eyes and saw she was being held in a well-muscled torso, _obviousl_y belonging to a guy, a guy that worked out a lot. He was wearing a tight black top and he had the most beautiful hair she had ever seen, midnight blue at the back and silver blue at the front. He rubbed her back reassuringly. She noticed she was in her room, pillows and bed covers were thrown all over the room, /what's been going on/ she thought slightly puzzled. /Oh my God, wait I'm being held by this guy in my room, hang on what's he doing here. This is too weird. Shit I think I might be in trouble/ She started to pull franticly out of the boys embrace.

"Let go of me. Get lost whoever you are. I don't know what you're doing here but get out. NOW." She punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, releasing her immediately. She got up and ran over to the door. It was locked.

"Help" she started whimpering to herself to herself. The boy turned to look at her. He had amazing crimson eyes. She stared deep into them getting slowly lost. She felt oddly safe and comforted whenever she looked at him. Something was definitely wrong.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He stood up and tried to reach her but fell back down to the ground with a soft thump and a murmur of pain. Serenity hovered around the door for a few seconds longer. She looked at him assessing the risk of going near him. She could fight, quite well in fact. Her last job had greatly involved being able to protect herself and others around her while completing the mission to the highest efficiency. But she was tired and hadn't been eating well lately. He looked very strong, so in the state she was in she wouldn't stand a chance. Then she noticed a small pool of blood dripping onto the floor. Serenity rushed over to him, helped him onto her bed and laid him down. From there she looked at him more closely. He was about the same age but slightly taller than her and his skin was pale. He wore a tight black top with matching coloured combat pants. He had a white scarf around his neck and blue shark fins on his face, two on each cheek.

"Are you ok?" She asked the blood was still trickling from his stomach. /surly I didn't cause that much harm. I know I have a strong punch but not that strong/. He opened his crimson eyes and looked at her.

"I thought you wanted me to go" He said a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"Yeah, but look at you, your hurt. I don't want you here but I can't let you go like that. Here let me help you." She lifted herself off her bed and walked to her bathroom, she reached up to the top shelf of her cupboard, much to the pleasure of the hurt figure, and lifted out a first aid kit. She walked back over to the bed and opened the case.

"Did I do that?" Serenity asked while searching for the bandages and cream.

"No." he said bluntly

"Oh, Its just I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, I mean I did but..." She sighed, "I didn't know who you were, I suppose you just startled me. Sorry." She leaned over and started to lift his blood soaked shirt up. He grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing," He growled at her.

"Well I cant help you if I cant see what's hurting you can I?" a soft grunt of agreement left his lips and she carried on working.

It was terrible, long deep gashes covered his chest and back. Dark purple bruises and small white scars littered his toned body. She gently cleaned away the blood and bandaged the cuts. She carefully put her hand on one of the bruises, he shuddered slightly and there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry" she repeated again and quickly brought back her hand. He smiled. It was haunting, a shiver went down her spine, she was sure she had seen it before. A sudden rush of questions filled her mind as she started to put back the ointments and bandages.

"So tell me who you are and what your doing here" She said a little more harshly than she had meant it, but she needed to know; a sense of caution ran through her mind, telling her not to ask questions, to get out. Immediately. But curiosity had always killed the cat.

"Im Kai." Kai...K. The letter. There was something definitely not right. He continued. "I heard you screaming and I came and helped you. You were thrashing about on the floor and crying. I tried to help, sorry if I startled you."

"Its ok, im glad you helped me" Serenity smiled and walked back into the bathroom to put the first aid kit away. She returned and something jumped out at her in her mind about what he had just said. "Wait, how did you see me struggling on the floor, I never let you in and my apartments quite high up." She paused again; she didn't want him here any longer his stay was officially worn out.

"I was... watching over you, making sure that you didn't get hurt." Kai chose his words carefully, trying to not further upset his troubled kitten.

"That's it I want you out right now. Unlock the door right now and leave" She ran over to the space between the bathroom and her door.

"Now why would I do that" and evil smirk played on Kais face. Serenity let out a small whimper. This was not going well. He stood up (with his T-shirt off) and paced towards the scared Serenity. She rushed over to the bathroom door and slammed it shut behind her. Kai got a face full of door. He really didn't mean to upset her. He cared so much about her. He let out a low sigh, pulled his T-shirt on and jumped gracefully out of the window.

"Why don't you understand?" He muttered as he left her hiding in the bathroom.

**Tsuzukeru**

**1 I liked that number it seemed good at the time...now im not so sure...UU**

**Ren: So how d'ya like my first chapter.**

**/Kai returns sulking/**

**Ren: awww bk so soon**

**Kai: Hn...**

**Ren :oh yeah i dont own the rasmus either. I hope u like the fic and if u want me to continue then Review its the lil button down in the corner that gives you your greatest desires... PLEASE REVIEW...ahem thankyou.**

**Kai:At last shes gone...like she sed review itll make her happy and i wont die...wotever bye**

**Japanese words**

**Baka-stupid or idiot**

**and i fink thats all biiiiiii **


	2. Add in Sakura

"**speech"**

**/thought/ **

**mind, subconscious, lil mind bunnies or whatever anyone calls the little voice in your head**

**Add in Sakura…**

Serenity was still shaking in the bathroom when she heard the window slam shut with a bang. She slowly got up off the floor and opened the door, peering around the corner for any signs of Kai. But there was no one except Neki who was currently hiding under chair in the corner. She rushed over to him and scooped him up into her arms. She was gently rocking him, trying to calm herself down when then doorbell rang. She let out a quiet gasp and almost dropped Neki. She walked over to her front door and took in a breath but didn't open the door. Serenity just stood there looking at it.

"SERENITY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW, I KNOW YOUR THERE, COME ON IM FREEZING MY BUTT OFF," A look of complete understanding dawned on Serenity's face and she opened the door. Only to be faced with her best friend standing outside moaning about the weather. She was the same age and similar height as Serenity but had startling emerald green eyes that always seemed to know what you were thinking, long, glossy blood red hair with black streaks and like Serenity she was a neko-jin. Sakura stormed in "What took you so long to open the door, didn't you hear me?" she turned around and looked at her. She noticed her slightly puffy eyes, her thin frame and the bags under her eyes, taking in her rundown appearance. She looked awful. Serenity just stood there, the doorknob in her hands looking at her friends shoulder, not being able to look her friend in the eye. "God, what the hells happened to you, Kit you look awful. It's only been 3 days since I last saw you and look what's happened to you. Tell me what's wrong. Come on you can talk to me, let me help you." Sakura pleaded. Serenity just looked at her, as soon as she saw her friend she was filled with hope, but then the questions, those evil, terrible questions started, she then deflated like an overused balloon.

"Its nothing honest," Serenity muttered while trying to get her face to crack into a smile. It didn't.

"Don't lie to me, I've known you for practically ever and I can still tell when you're lying,"

"…" was all the response she got while Serenity was rolling her eyes.

"Ok, ok," Sakura said backing off the subject. But she still wouldn't let the matter drop. She would find out what was bothering her friend. "I can tell you don't want to talk about whatever's happened now, but later im expecting a full story. And you wont get out of it."

"Fine, just don't freak out and start treating me like im demented or something," A huge grin lit up Sakura's face as she dumped her bags on the floor and pulled the struggling Serenity in to a hug. After Serenity had managed to pull off the clinging Sakura, Sakura dragged her into the living room/kitchen (A/N basically there's the front door, a small coat place, then a huge living room with the TV and a kitchen to the side and then carry on walking and there's 2, remember 2, not 3 steps leading into 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, in Serenity's bedroom she has an en-suite, ohh very posh, sorry I thought you should know what her apartment looked like, Sakura's looks the sameish).

"So, what've you been up to Kura-chan since I've last seen you," Serenity asked trying to be nicer now she felt better.

"Well quite a lot I suppose, but its generally the same old, same old," Sakura explained. They started sorting their sleeping stuff out and tidying a space in the living room. They finished after about 30 mins a slumped onto the leather couch, tired.

"Why don't we both go out for a bit, you know, for fun? Lets try and get you cheered up"

"But im already cheered up, im great especially now you're here" piped up Serenity, she had practically forgotten the events of the morning. "I know lets go into town for some retail therapy, I hear there's a huge sale in the mall. And I really need some new clothes".

"Yeah right, you don't need anymore clothes, you only want new clothes so you don't have to wash them, but I completely agree on the retail therapy part. I mean come on you put the magic words mall and huge sale in the same sentence. So hurry up what are you waiting for" Serenity just sat there watching Sakura get all excited, with a small smirk playing across her young face. She stood up and put her shoes on and searched for a jacket. Sakura came bounding up and down repeating sale, sale, sale over and over again. She then walked straight into the closed front door with a loud thump and a strangled meep before a second thump was heard as she hit the ground. There was a short pause before Serenity was rolling next to Sakura laughing her head off, while Sakura was sitting up slowly rubbing her head and saying,

"…What sort of idiot put the door there" she then stood up grumpily and said "Come on Kits, stop messing about and lets go already, there's a T-shirt I wanna get in the sale". Serenity jumped up, grabbed her keys and bag and ran out of the door after Sakura closing it with a bang.

Kai just leaned there in the shadows unnoticed against the wall. Watching silently, before he jumped out of the shadows and followed them. He had considered leaving her alone for now since he had really upset her that morning but then his old emotionless heart took over. Why should he care what she thought, it wasn't his fault she didn't understand they way he felt. Nobody would stop him getting what he wanted, no one, even if he had to force her to love him. He followed them at a safe distance, so not to be spotted, but he could still hear what they were saying.

"… Nah I don't think so Sakura, maybe next time."

"Aww, come Ren it'll be fun. I know you really want to go. Pleeeeeeease…" Sakura looked at her and gave Serenity one of her best puppy dog eyes. Serenity just rolled her eyes and pushed Sakura playfully on the arm, who then pushed her back. This little fight carried on for a few more minutes before Sakura grabbed her hair that was wrapped loosely in a bobble and pulled it hard.

"Fine. I'll go. Its not like I've got anything better to do. Anyway how can I ignore you when you look at me like that? And let go of my hair."

"YAY. Thanks Renity, it'll be fun its not like it'll kill you. I promise you'll have a good time."

"By the way we can't take my car. It died like yesterday and it's going to be picked up by the garage tonight." Serenity explained while looking sadly at her silver BMW. /At least she's got a motorbike that works/ thought Serenity as she remembered her old motorbike…right until it was mowed over by an eighteen-wheeler transport truck. All that was left was a bit of handle and a sticker that said 'single life is good to me so give me chocolate.' She shivered at the thought she loved her old bike. /Damn trucks/ she grumbled mentally.

"What did you do to it? Actually it doesn't matter, we can take the bus or something." Sakura improvised "Its not like your cars nice or anything"

"Hey, my cars still here you know, its not gone so don't dis. OR I may never give you a lift in it again"

"But, but… I didn't mean it…honest" Sakura stammered she really needed her mates' car, it played a very important part in her life. She could anywhere in it as long as it was back by

5 o'clock! They walked past their local park and hovered around the bus stop. Serenity pulled out her cd player and handed Sakura an earphone the stood there for a bit listening to some of the songs. Kai was watching then from that safety of another tree, keeping a careful eye on his kitten. Serenity was watching Sakura as she fidgeted and kept looking around.

"What _is_ up with you, your acting like someone's gonna jump out and kill you." Serenity asked as she watched her friend rock backwards and forwards.

"Hn. Whatever. Hey do you ever get the feeling your being watched" Sakura voiced as she stared around the corner.

"…Yeah," Serenity murmured as the memories of the previous morning ran back through her mind." Hey, Kura I need to talk to you about something later, its really important."

"Yeah me too, something sorta happened to me and I need someone to talk to, but its kinda weird." Sakura confessed. A mumble of agreement passed Serenity's lips as they both plunged back into their thoughts.

The bus eventually arrived, its big windows framing the faces of the people in the bus. They looked very gloomy, especially since it was a black bus with silver window frames and a skylight. They clambered onto the bus and paid for their tickets.

"God look at this bus, its like someone's died. This is just like this bus on a TV show I saw called the _bus to depression._ What happened is that people got onto the bus and got ill 'coz they were so depressed." Sakura remembered as they shuffled to the back of the bus and sat down. Serenity sat by the window and glanced outside. She saw a streak of midnight blue hair and black top, dart past her window. She bolted upright and looked back out of the window /surely in couldn't have been him/

but it did look like him didn't it…?

/Who the hell are you?/

Bob

/ Ohhh you're the one who tells me to burn thing aren't you/

YepBob the mind bunny

/Go away. There are no mentally weak people here so go try and take over someone else's mind/

Fine. But it _was_ him

little scampering feet can be heard bouncing through her mind until they find somewhere else to live (A/N Mind bunnies are cool. But they can change people minds unless the are mentally strong, which means they might move to find somebody mentally weak so they can take over their mind and world…ahem…back to the story)

"Serenity what's wrong you suddenly turned really white. Are you ok?" Sakura asked snapping out of her daydream to watch her friend.

"Nothing don't worry. So…err…what are you gonna buy?" Serenity mused trying to change the subject.

"Erm, a T-shirt and some trousers, Im not really sure. I'll just buy some stuff that I see and like… that sounds about right"

"Cool. I love shopping" Sakura nodded her head. There was a loud crash as something hit the roof of the bus. "What the fuck was that" Serenity gasped as she looked at the ceiling.

"Dunno, maybe a bird?" Sakura guessed rather lamely.

"That's one big bird." Serenity said wondering if it really was a bird or something bigger, human maybe, someone who was watching her.

On the roof of the bus

Kai was sprawled on the top of the bus face down in the cold metal.

"God why did I, me of all people have to jump onto a moving vehicle, which I can usually do, but then instead of my usual abilities my foot hits a branch and snags my foot. Then I go flying past the window onto the side of the bus. Why couldn't I have made it that once? Why couldn't god just be nice for once? But oh noo god just has to hate me. Aww, crap I think I broke something"

**Next chapter ****In Ze Mall**

**Ren: So did u like the chapter, what did you think, anygood?**

**Kai stalks back in**

**Ren: So ready to be nice?**

**Kai:Only if i get Serenity,**

**Ren: Maybe, maybe not. I'll think about it. Anyway i would like to deeply thank all the 4 reveiwers. Especially Pishcules who was my very first reviewer. Thank u. I would aslo greatly like to thank Dragon star 23, Kausi and pheonix flame, all of who i wouldnt have carried on and gave me the boost i needed to continu with chapter 2. Thank you to all and hope i get many more reviews. I give my very secret stash of suga (even i 4get bout it and think thers none left aint that true pishcules) and hand u plushies of that fantastical kind. Thankyou. now im gonna start chapter 3 if i get more reveiws. Thanx agen and biiiiiii xx.**

**Kai: took a while didnt it....aak. **

**Ren throws chair at Kai...: shut up or ill make u walk home....**


	3. In Ze Mall part 1

**In Ze Mall**

**Ren: sorry i havent updated in so long, my internet died on me, again, 5th time in the past 3 months. Could this be an omen...?**

**Kai: Hn. probibly**

**Bob and Frank (mb): Take it as an omen and go burn things....oh crap Franks asleep again he crushin my foot....**

**Ren: Hey guys unless you lot havent noticed the chapters already updated and your talking to yourself. People are getting bored and it would be a nice treat if something went right today...**

**Kai: you cant blame us for what happened, its your fault for standing up for yourself...and the havoc with the music concert was all your doing to.**

**Ren: hey its her fault she is such a control freak. I put my...abilities to create mayhem to better use. I think she would be a perfect match fot Voltaire (im talking about my music teacher here people).Anyway...ahem...back to the fic....**

**Disclaimer: As much as id like to i own nothing, nowt, well i do but nothing to do with beyblade....except Serenity and Sakura are mine, ALL my own characters and the weird old lady, and the cat, thats about it. Anything else is just a coincidence. Do not sue, there is no point, seriously no point.**

"**speech"**

**/thought, mind, subconscious, mouthing, lil mind bunnies or whatever anyone calls the little voice in your head/**

**Normal POV**

Kai was resting his sore arm and leg on top of the bus. His leg was throbbing and it had been giving him painful twinges ever since his ungraceful landing on top of the bus. He was really starting to get ticked off; his day was not going according to plan. Life was so unfair. To make matters worse Kai was almost positive that something was at least fractured, though the pain was slowly going away. He carefully shifted along the cold metal until he hovered above the darkened skylight, wincing slightly at the receding pain Kai peered through the window and saw Serenity and Sakura talking on the back seat. Suddenly there was a crash of thunder, and a huge bolt of lightening came soaring down to the ground in the distance. Serenity jumped out of her seat while Sakura trembled clinging tightly to the seat. Cats don't like the rain. The clouds darkened but no rain fell, Kai was cursing God under his breath, he better not let it rain, he was really not in the mood to get wet. Kai didn't believe in God but it was always nice to have someone to blame when things went wrong, just like now. He looked back through the window and watched her again for the second time that day. Sakura had handed Serenity an earphone and they were swaying along to the music. The bus then sharply turned a corner and Ren and Kura slammed against the window. Serenity's face was pushed into the window and her body was pinned there by Sakura. The bus righted itself and they sat there laughing their heads off. Kai watched amused as he gazed at his kitten, a strange feeling was growing in his stomach it felt like a million butterflies were trying to escape and he was all tingly. He wasn't quite sure what that sensation was but it felt oddly nice, in a weird way of course, because Kai wasn't into the emotional side of things. He just didn't do emotion.

At last the bus came to a stop outside a big shopping complex. Kai quickly leaped off the top of the bus making sure he wasn't spotted. As soon as he landed safely on the ground he sped off into the crowd, blending in immediately just as the rain started to fall. Sakura grabbed their bags and jumped out of the bus. Serenity grabbed her jacket and rushed after her.

"Hey Kura wait up" Serenity yelled as she chased after her.

"Awww, poor ickle Ren cant keep up," mocked Sakura in a sickly sweet voice as she ran off.

"I can keep up you evil baka," retorted Serenity as she slowly caught up with her mate easily loosing the distance between them. "I said wait up!" She grabbed Sakura's long red hair and yanked it playfully.

"Ow…let go, let go you mean little…" She stopped when Ren let go of her hair and gave her a cute puppy dog look. "Im sorry, please don't hurt me," Serenity pleaded. Sakura folded her arms and scowled.

"One of these days Ren, very soon, I'll kill you, I mean it and no-one will find your body, I'll hide it so well." She gave a sideward glance at Serenity and noted the apparent guilty, sad, overly large eyes and trembling lower lip (faked obviously), and her hands clasped tightly together. Sakura then added, "But not today, I promised Chelsea that I wouldn't kill you until _after _her birthday, plus we have shopping to do and I need you credit card," Serenity rolled her eyes at this, "And then we have the sleep over, so I guess maybe I'll have to just fit it in after Christmas. And for Kami's sake stop giving me that look, your starting to make me feel guilty not to mention sappy. Im sorry ok?" Serenity's eyes lit up and she jumped into the air.

"Oh yeah, Ren 1, Kura nil," laughed Ren.

"Oh god not that again" she muttered as she watched her mate do a little victory dance in the rain. "And you really should stop taking that drama course, it's making you more unbearable than you already are." Kura added as an afterthought.

They stepped into the mall, glancing briefly at all the different shops. Serenity then pulled Sakura to a stop in front of a huge sitemap, which had a red arrow pointing to a dot that said

'You are here'.

"We are here," declared Renity as she traced the arrow with a slender finger.

"_Never_" mumbled Sakura sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that we could start near the other side of the mall and work our way back"

"Good idea, but that's not what you said" Sakura glared at her friend, /curse her and her cattish hearing, its so unfair/. They both started walking towards the escalator past the fake palm trees in pots. /I don't even know why they bother with the trees they look so tacky/ thought Sakura as she glared at a particularly shabby tree.

"I guess you still don't like the trees then Kura?" asked Serenity a slight grin tugging at her lips, while Sakura continued to glare at each tree while they slowly moved up the escalator.

"Hn." Was the pleasant response she got. Serenity grabbed the sleeves of Sakura's black shirt and dragged her into a near by shop.

"Hmmm, Kura wanna help me look for some scented candles?" asked Serenity

"K, what sort d'ya want?" her attention snapped back to Serenity.

"Dunno," they walked carefully past the isles of candles and decorative ornaments, and headed towards the back of the shop. There was a large wall with shelves attached, slightly hidden away from the rest of the shop. "Oh pretty," mumbled Serenity as she took a few more steps towards the row of shelves, the odd thing was it only really had one ornament, and she felt strangely drawn to it, like it held great power or something like that. It was a beautifully carved phoenix clutching a yin and yang symbol in its talons. The stone was a deep black colour with splashes of other colours illuminating its surface. Whatever angle you looked at it a different colour twinkled back at you, green, blue, red, gold. Underneath the phoenix was a pattern of clouds holding special gems like diamonds, rubies and sapphires that gleamed up at you out of the darkness. Above the phoenix was a strange dragon-like creature with white-feathered wings arching over the creatures, its mouth was open and an egg shaped ball was in its mouth, it looked like an odd version of the globe, with green parts surrounded by blue.

"It's so beautiful," murmured Serenity, her eyes transfixed on the phoenix. She reached out her hand to touch it. She was inches away when someone put their hand on her shoulder. Serenity jumped at the touch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you". An old Chinese woman with tightly bound white hair placed neatly in a bun on her head appeared behind her. Serenity's fingers stopped mere millimetres away and turned around shaking her head gently. She looked up slightly confused. Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"W…w who are you and w…what do you mean?" stuttered Serenity, she wasn't sure why but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't quite place the feeling. Sakura appeared suddenly by her side out of nowhere and looked pale and slightly dazed.

"Its sacred." Stated the old woman. A shocked look appeared on Serenity's face, but the woman just glanced at her and continued unperturbed, "It fell from the heavens, and was foretold that only the phoenix may take it. For he is the one who is bound by the ethereal light, he is the one who has learned trust, love and to experience emotion. He will be the one to posses it, and it is said that he shall offer it as a token of eternal love to his light, the one who will save him from the dark that may consume his heart." She fell silent, and stared intently at Serenity. When she received no look of understanding she started to talk once again. "You must be tired. You and your friend shall sit down and have some nice green tea." Before Serenity could offer some sort of protest the woman pulled them into a room that they hadn't noticed before and sat them down on some carved wooden stools. She set out busying herself with making the tea, Serenity and Sakura offered to help her, but the woman shushed them, and told them that she could manage. So they sat there in silence, Sakura still looked a bit dazed, but the colour had returned to her cheeks, and Serenity felt completely out of it, she hadn't got a clue what was going on. The old woman returned clasping a tray containing a pot if green tea and 3 small china cups. She handed each one a cup and then gave them a fortune cookie.

"Oh I like fortune cookies!" said Sakura simply, "I remember my mum giving me one before…before she went away." She looked down at her shoes. The Chinese woman looked sympathetically at Sakura for a moment, but then looked back at Serenity, who was staring fixedly at her cup. The woman waited for a response, but she realized after five minutes of pointed staring that she wouldn't look at her, so she gave a distinct cough. Serenity looked up at her. Then put the fortune cookies into her pocket.

"Maybe I should explain?" the girls gave a slight nod, "Yes, well I suppose I should start at the beginning. It all began a very long time ago when a prophetess foretold of an event in the distant future, her name was Serentime Aneka. She had the ability to see events that have been, will be and are. She could have what we might call visions, but the rules to seeing these visions were vague and often occur when you least expected it. They can come in the form of dreams, or when the body is in its conscious state, it is the feeling of being consumed. Either way the visions are mainly very painful. There is a special stone to numb the pain when visions occur, but the said stone hasn't been seen for the last millennia. Anyway, she was under orders to protect the city of Molosis, for as well as being a prophetess she was the guardian of Time and Death, therefore the protector of Life. In that time there had been many chosen people to be in the Guard but over time the Guard had fallen and she was the last one. She had all the responsibility that many people had held before her. But the problem arose when she saw the uprising of evil in a dream. The leader of this evil organisation was called Voltarian; he swore that he would rule the world, and that he would take over it with the aid of perfection. It was said that he had been trying to create perfection, in the form of the ultimate human. He almost succeeded but Serentime set out to destroy his plans. When the final confrontation happened his biggest mistake was trying to change the correct course of Time, he tried to alter the future. When he was in the battle he found that the balance of good outweighed the balance of evil. He ordered the battle to halt and demanded that the prophetess should fight him and him alone, one-on-one. She accepted and fought him. Only he had set at trap and tricked her. When she fell he bound her and left her to die in a cell near modern day Russia. But by some twist of fate she escaped. Sadly the weakened prophetess was no match for Voltarian, since in her absence he had gained much power and control. Before she condemned him with the last of her power she had a vision, she knew she would die, but the order of balance would be restored. In this vision she saw the future, and an event that couldn't be changed she saw you and Sakura." The old woman took a deep breath and stared at Sakura and Serenity, her wise eyes scrutinizing the reaction of the girls. The tea had long ago been forgotten. "She knew that history would try and repeat itself, for she had also seen four boys, two good and two with evil in their hearts. They were destined to be together, but the boys trying to gain the girls trust would end up in a struggle that only the girls could resolve, in that struggle the girls must save the good in them. Your hearts must guide you to the goodness in their hearts, but you must only trust the good, for your final decision, will be very important, the two boys names are…" A loud knock was heard on the door to the room. "Excuse me" She picked herself up and squinted through the hole in the door. "Oh no, girls you must hide, here climb into this box." She ushered them into a large box in the corner while Sakura shoved herself into a closet. "Be still and keep quiet, I'll get you out soon." She walked over to the door and quickly opened it. Standing there was a clocked figure, though you couldn't see his face, he gave the aura of someone very powerful. He towered over the old woman and turned to look around the room. She stared defiantly up at him, while he just smirked; it sent chills down your spine. The woman gave an involuntary shiver and looked worriedly around the room. The man stepped into the room making the old woman back into a corner. She cowered in fear while he paced agitatedly around the small room. He stopped when he came to the cups of tea.

"I see you've had visitors," stated the old man calmly. "Maybe they are of great interest to me, these visitors? What did you tell them? Tell me who came." He strode towards her, and lifted his staff as if he was going to strike her. "Answer. Now"

"No, no one of interest to you sir, only my nieces from China, they came to see how I was doing, and I told them nothing. They left hours ago. Just please don't hurt me, I have done what you asked of me" He gave a cold evil laugh, and knocked the tray of cups and tea to the floor with a loud crash.

"The cups were still warm you fool, you even lied to me, when the evidence is right in front of me. I believe you have betrayed me, after I ordered you specifically not to help the girls. I cannot have them ruining my plans. This time I will succeed; I will finish my ancestors' plans, you shall not alter the course of time again. And since you have such a desire to revolt against my plans you will be punished, and if I even catch you thinking of disobeying me again, you will die." He walked around the room again taking in the room's appearance; he strode right past Sakura's hiding place more than once, but he never stopped by it for long. He walked to the door. "I will expect you in my office at 7, and I will receive a full explanation to your disobedience and act of defiance. You better not be late."

"Yes Voltaire," she bowed her head and he left the room, his long cloak billowing behind him. She let out a relieved sigh and went to let out Sakura from her closet. Sakura tumbled out of the closet grabbing her bag and jacket. Then they hurried over to Serenity, she pulled herself out of the box and picked up her things.

"What was that all about?" asked Sakura slightly confused with the news just given to her.

"I was trying to help you, with the turn of events that the world is experiencing, you need all the help you can get. You must leave this shop now, it is not safe here any longer, im sorry I could not have been more help, and I will try and speak to you again soon. Remember I am your friend, but watch out, there are traitors from the past that are trying to get you, and they are not your friends. Voltaire must not find you; you are the ones who can stop his plans once and for all, believe in what your hearts are telling you, that is your greatest power. When your next change occurs I will be there and I will try and help you then. Hurry you must go now." The woman pushed the girls through the maze of shelves that filled the shop. When they reached the door Sakura turned around to look at the woman.

"Who are you by the way? You never told us your name,"

"My name is of no concern to you at this point in time, though you will find out soon enough, you must go now. But I can offer you this bit of advice, when you see and pain fills your heart embrace it and let it run its course. Do not struggle against it, the truth will be revealed before death claims you." she tried to push them further away from the shop.

"Im sorry we got you into trouble we didn't mean it, but I still don't understand, tell us more," persisted Serenity, they both wanted more answers; things were getting more and more complicated.

"It doesn't matter, now you must go, if Voltaire catches you, it will be worse for all of us especially you, don't let what I've said trouble you minds, you will forget it all soon enough, but it will always be in the back of your mind guiding you, now I must leave, Sakura you dropped something," she picked up two rings and handed them to Serenity and Sakura.

"But these aren't ours," she turned to look back at the old woman but she had already disappeared, she was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go? It's like she just vanished," Serenity said sounding surprised. "This is too weird, lets go get a drink." They set of walking to a nearby café; it was small but really popular, really useful for meeting people. They entered the café, and the smell of freshly ground coffee filled your senses making you feel slightly lightheaded. The café was busy but there was a small table tucked away in the corner that no one seemed to have noticed.

"Wow that was lucky, there's a table over there." Sakura pointed to the table and they headed straight towards it. They sat down dumping their bags onto a free chair and settling into the comforting atmosphere. They ordered their drinks and started talking.

"This day has gone from weird to plain unbelievable, I just can't get my head around it," Serenity said while taking a long drink from her mug.

"Yeah, but there's something really important I need to talk to you about first, I don't know what you'll say, I know it's a bit strange but still, I need someone to talk to about it."

"Me to, but I'll let you go first."

"Ok. It all started bout two days ago when I was in my room, I thought I'd call you but I had some work to do first. I did the work, but by the time I'd finished, it wasn't a good time to call you, cause you said that you were going out later with some friends, out to visit someone or something, so I decided to go for a walk. I was walking by the park past those shops, when I thought I heard someone following me, it was late and no one else was out so I turned to look, but there was no one there. I carried on walking and I decided to go through the park past the lake, so I cut through. Then I definitely heard someone following me, so I turned but there wasn't anybody there again. I walked for another 5 minutes and I was a bit tired so I sat down on a bench, and someone started to talk to me. Then this guy cam out of the trees, he was seriously cute, he had blood red hair and ice blue eyes. He sat down next to me and carried on talking to me, then he said he new who I was and stuff like that I was seriously freaked. So I got up and tried to walk away, but he kept following me, so I ran off and he chased after me so I kicked him in the stomach, I guess that training came in useful

after all, even though the conditions for learning all that stuff wasn't that nice. But anyway, he fell over and I ran off, I knew I shouldn't since he was hurt, but he really shook me. I sat down another bench and I fell asleep by accident. The thing was I woke up in my apartment in bed, and there was a cup of water by my bed with my shoes on the floor. I think this guy…Tala…that's what he said his name was. I think he took me home and that's how I ended up there, I don't think he's bad. But I had this weird feeling that I've met him before. Anyway he said that he would watch over me, and I've seen him around, always keeping himself hidden, but I still know he's there. So what do you think? I bet you think Im crazy now," Sakura looked at Serenity. Serenity just sat there, thinking over what her friend had just said, uncertainty creasing her young face.

"What are you thinking Ren?" asked Sakura slightly worried, her mate had been acting weird ever since she had seen her that morning, and then the shock of seeing her in that state, and what had taken her so long to open the door, she new she was coming over to her flat so what was up. It was like she was in another world. "Hey, earth to Ren, Kura speaking. Helloooo…"she poked Ren in shoulder.

"Huh…what, oh sorry, it's just something like that happened to me,"

"Want to talk about it?" suggested Sakura

"No, it's just my whole world seems to be changing, and I can't keep hold of it. My life seems to be falling apart right in front of me, and there is nothing I can do about it, I can't handle it. I mean I've been having those dreams, my schoolwork is going down hill, and then there are all these revelations about our past and future. I mean, I haven't done anything to deserve this, I can't handle this emotional stress, but I guess we're gonna have to stick together for a bit, until all this goes away or something happens."

"I think that's a good idea, maybe I'll get some clothes and stuff and I can have your spare bedroom, I don't think we should be so far apart when something bad could go wrong in this state." They both nodded their heads in agreement. They finished their drink and practically forget about previous troubles. The room became very hot and the smell of coffee intoxicated the room.

"My heads starting to spin bit, I have like a huge headache, must be all the coffee in the air." Serenity mumbled while clasping at her pounding head.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Sakura concerned,

"Yeah I'll be fine, im just going to the toilets to clear my head, I'll be out soon, don't worry" Serenity stood up feeling a bit wobbly on her feet like she'd had to much alcohol. She stumbled towards the toilets grabbing the door handle to steady herself. /What's happening to me? /. She struggled to open the door, after a huge push using most of her energy to open the door she managed it. Serenity fell into the small room keeping hold of the sink to stop herself from falling over, she looked into the mirror /what's going on, why am I feeling like this? /. The room started spinning, colours flashing in front of her eyes. She held onto the sink with the last bits of strength, but she couldn't feel anything so she gripped harder. The room was going black around her; she slipped and fell to the floor banging her head on he rim of the sink. As she fell into unconsciousness the last thing she could remember thinking was /what's happening? /.

"Ren wake up,"

She was in total darkness /where am I? /. There was no light, just complete blackness all around her, she moved her head to look at her hand but there was nothing there. It was like she didn't exist. There was someone calling her name, she didn't know who it was either friend or enemy, she hadn't a clue and she didn't care, the words sounded familiar but the actual voice sounded blurred and distorted, maybe it wasn't really a voice, the possibility was that it could be some new sound, one that didn't register in her mind. The only bit of reason in her mind told her that she was somewhere in darkness, possibly in her imagination, all sense of time was lost, the only thing that she was certain of was that she just knew that she needed to get out of the darkness that was consuming her clouding her already dampened senses. Serenity struggled forward reaching out in front of her grasping at thin air trying to stop her hitting anything that could be hiding in the dark around her. It was like trying to walk on foam she felt unbalanced, and the part of her that she thought was her legs felt numb like someone had given her morphine or some-sort of anaesthetic. It was like moving through water, there was something but it wasn't solid, it was like she had no body, completely weightless. Only her mind and conscious thought was working, everything else seemed more like a dream than anything else. As she tried to move forward she picked out a difference in the darkness. It was like being in a pitch black room, no light, nothing, and then somehow being able to see something different a bit a darkness that didn't fit, a wall of a different colour. She stepped towards the wall; it was tall and straight reaching up into the abyss around her. When she reached it the wall she found a door, it was then same height as her but instead of being black it was a darkened grey, it was open, so abandoning all sense of caution she went through. Colours rushed past her eyes, the light momentarily blinding her, feeling flooded through her limbs, another flash of colour ad her head hit something solid and cold. Her eyes flickered open adjusting quickly to the bright halogen lights above her. Serenity lifted up her hand to shield her eyes, groaning slightly as the pain shot through the back of her head. Her hand was covered in blood; most had dried onto her hand and lower arm but was soon being replaced with more blood.

"Ah shit, ow my head. Hurts. Pain. Stop talking, maybe you'll just die and this will all seem like a dream" Serenity closed her eyes and tried to get her thoughts in order. Motion, feeling and senses had returned and now she intended to workout what the fuck was going on.

"Oh my god your alive!" pain lit up around her chest as someone tried to hug her tightly.

"What the…oh crap, I knew it was going to be a bad day, and to top it off im now being attacked," mumbled Serenity as she tried to role over and curl up into a ball, the thought of opening her eyes to the scene around her was too difficult to contemplate, never mind actually doing the opening of her eyes. All this thinking was making her brain hurt, this was all too much.

"What are you doing, you can't go to sleep here, your stuck in the middle of the girls' toilets for Christ's sake, what the hell were you doing in here anyway, you made a right mess,"

"Wha…toilets…were am I?" Serenity decided that this was too difficult to think about with her eyes closed. She let out a small groan of annoyance and opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the face of Sakura peering over her; she promptly shut her eyes again.

"Come on Ren, open up your eyes, we need to get you out of here before that old lady comes back, So come on open your eyes pleeeeease," Sakura started to poke Ren, pleading wasn't her thing, poking on the other had was her speciality and she did it very well, she knew exactly what to do, and always got what she wanted. Serenity's eyes flashed open.

"Urgh, I fell terrible your gonna have to tell me what's going on and help me out, and Jesus, stop poking me!"

"Im not Jesus," puzzlement briefly filled Sakura's face.

"I didn't mean it like… oh never mind, just help me up,"

Sakura managed to pull Serenity up and to get her sitting on the top of a loo seat in one of the toilets. Sakura scrutinized Serenity for a minute, now Serenity was looking worse than before.

"You're going to have to tell me were it hurts, you know like what's wrong with you so we can sort it out. In know your hands are cut so we're gonna need bandages for that what else?"

"Well, my head feels like someone's hit me over the head with a sledge hammer, and my eyes hurt, there's a numb pain all over my body, and I feel like im gonna be sick." Sakura edged out of the cubicle so she was a safe distance away from Serenity in case she did 'have to be sick'.

"Right, so that's bandages for your hands, nurofen for the pain or paracetamol im not sure, damn what the hell happened anyway, this is another thing your gonna have to explain." Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"No they both do the same, anyway what am I gonna do when your getting all this? Wouldn't it be easier just to use the first aid kit in my bag?"

"What, how come you have a first aid kit in your bag, you make me do all that when you could just go in your bag, God your such a pain in the ass,"

"That I maybe, but just get over it, now come on and help me out, im sorry okay?"

"Fine but just don't expect any…" Sakura cut off her sentence and faced the door. Loud voices were coming from the other side and getting louder, as the voices came closer it sounded more like one voice but you couldn't be sure. Sakura quick in here, Serenity held the door open and Sakura rushed inside locking the door behind her.

"Why are we even hiding? And with a locked door!" Serenity exclaimed while putting her hand over her mouth to stop herself sneezing.

"I just have a bad feeling, anyway we need to get you to be cleaned up and sorted out put before anyone sees you like that," Sakura stated while trying to peer around the door without opening it.

"Hey what's wrong with me? I look fine," Serenity looked at her reflection in a mirror on the back of the door. Sakura had a smug look on her face, "Oh fine, so I do need to get cleaned up, happy now?" Sakura nodded her head. Just then the door opened, and the voice stopped talking, Sakura and Serenity looked underneath the door to see who had entered the toilets. Sakura managed to stop herself from letting out a gasp of surprise, as she recognized the shoes and trousers, belonging to the stranger.

/Who is it? /mouthed Serenity,

/Tala, I think, but im not sure/

/What's he doing here? /

/I don't know, should I ask him? /

/No, lets wait and see what happens, but we should go as soon as possible/

They carried on watching the movements of the stranger; he seemed very agitated pacing quickly from one end of the girls' toilets to the other.

"Damn, that old woman said that she saw a girl injured in the toilets, so where is she now, and there's no god damned sign of anyone being in here. Oh well this is a nice predicament, I should go back outside and see if Hiwatari is out there he'll now what to do, those evil traitors better not have found her or that other girl, and great to top it off im stuck in the girls' loos, better go find him," Tala stalked out of the loos, heading towards the opening of the café. Serenity and Sakura peered around the door and rushed to the exit, not wanting to get involved with the day's complexities. Serenity pulled Sakura into a nearby shop; the quietness and stillness encased them as they decided what to do next. The next state of play has begun and the wheel of life is turning…

**o.O**

**Ren: sorry i could resist putting that really random sentence in at the end. I hope you very nice people out there will reveiw and i would like to than everyonw who has reveiwed: Pishcules- im sorry Bob and Frank came back said summit about you wanting to kill them....you have my permission to kill them.**

**Kausi- ThankyouThankyou you like pishcules reviwed all my chapters even though thats only 2 but anyway really appriciated and yes Kai does like someone. But will she kick his ass....**

**Wolf of the snow- Hey thanks for your review to, it was nice to get some feedback. Glad you like the fic so far. Just lets hope youll carry on reading.**

**Thankyou for reveiwing my chapters and it is appriciated by all authers(esses) when someone reviews their fics. Good or bad critiscism as long as it makes sense(who am i kinding) and is reasonably, sorta, just a bit constuctive. Or if your lonely to have a chat. wotever floats your boat. And remember there no point reading the entire chapter and not review it at the end now is there?**

**Kai: I think thats enough sugar for you.drags Renity out of the room by her hair while she shouts**

**Ren: Remember people review thank you....**

**ps its the button down there, see it? if you do press it, if you dont find someone that can.**


	4. In Ze Mall part 2

**In ze mall part 2  
This fic name has been recenty changed again from Choices to Fallen angels… just to let you know…**

**Ren: 'sidles into the room' I am SO sorry. Im sorry im sorry im sorry 'begs for forgiveness' I apologize for not updating in such a long, my internet died on me AGAIN, and I had lots of work and…im a kind of lazy too. But that's not the point. I just lost where I was going with the fic and then I felt guilty for all the people who have read it and given me support…**

**Kai: Well that's truly amazing… people actually bother to read this thing you call a fic…**

**Ren: 'Ren grabs mallet from no where' Say that again glares **

Kai: I said…

**Ren: 'talks loud so people cant hear Kai and keepshittingKai over head with big hammer thing' Well I'll say all I need to at the end… and thanks for reading this far… Now the DISCLAIMER… muahahahahey**

**  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own beylade or their characters (except Serenity and Sakura are mine, ALL my own characters). But I DO own this laptop that I 'sound' and my mallet that's more or less about it. Do not sue, there is no point, seriously no point I don't have any money and have no more cheesecake to give people ad I have just eaten it… sorry… NOW ON MY MIGHTY FIC PEOPLE…**

"**speech"**

**/thought, mind, subconscious, mouthing, lil mind bunnies or whatever anyone calls the little voice in your head/**

**Note: Must not be read by people who have heart conditions or a fear of swearing as it contains Mild Kai and Tala sexiness and arguments which leads to swearing which then …. Just read it and if you die its not my fault ok?  
**

;; Outside the Café;;

Kai was waiting impatiently outside the café leaning against a sign with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Tala suddenly burst out of the café muttering under his breath. He came to a stop in front of Kai, who merely opened one lazy crimson eye and watched with some amusement as Tala huffed in annoyance, and paced agitatedly in front of him. Kai straightened and sighed, he was right as usual; this was going to be a long day. Tala's pacing was starting to annoy him, so he guessed that it was up to him to start the conversation. He really hated that.

"So, find them?" Tala stopped pacing and glared at Kai.

"Does it look like I bloody found them, that old bat working for Voltaire lied. There was no one there." Tala snarled and clenched his fists.

"Are you sure, I mean it could have been the other girl that was injured, the one with the green eyes, what was her name again?" he paused for effect, and got precisely the reaction that he wanted.

"What, no how could she be the one that was hurt, oh fuck." Realization crept into Tala's face and he started pacing again.

"What now? Oh for god's sake calm down and stop pacing its really starting to irritate the hell out of me and just tell me what the fuck happened," Tala took a deep breath and told him what had happened in the café, about half way through Kai stopped Tala.

"Ivanov" Kai paused, his voice dangerously low. "Ivanov, are you trying to tell me that you just walked in there and didn't even bother to do a detailed search like behind a door?" his voice rising with every syllable, and his eyebrow raised in pure annoyance.

"Well…um… oh shit right, I forgot that bit, sorry," Tala closed his ice blue eyes and put a hand to his temple, he had had a headache coming on all morning and now it was really pissing him off and he was in for it now…as well as him being pissed off he was pissing Kai off, and pissing Kai off was never a good idea. So he set about trying to repair the damage and save his neck. A little truth bending never hurt now did it? "You see Kai, I was just so worried about her, you know, with the others skulking around somewhere, my mind just wasn't completely on the task. It's all the others fault. I won't do it again. We just need to find them." Tala opened his eyes and quickly studied Kai/At least he seemed to take the excuse pretty well/ Tala thought while eyeing the pulsing temple on the side of Kai's forehead. Kai's eye gave a quick twitch /that might be a sign to run though/ Tala noted. Kai tried to compose himself and took a breath.

"Yes, your right, you wont do it again, there might not even be a next time, so get you fucking focus back and go search properly, they cant have gone far and we need to find them," Kai snapped, Tala instantly agreed to the idea and they both went inside, completely missing the girls running out a few seconds earlier.

O.o

Sakura was dragging Serenity by the wrists impatiently to the other side of the mall, looking anxiously around. Serenity got fed up of all the dragging and broke the silence.

"You ever get the feeling that someone up there hates you?" Serenity looked upwards to emphasize her point.

"Nope, I just think we have really bad luck, now where is that…" Sakura's sentence was cut short by frustrated mutterings from under her breath, whilst she glanced at the passing shops and people. A sharp pain split through Serenity's wrist as it made a faint cracking noise (like the one where you crack you knuckles).

"Kura! ...Let go of my wrist, your starting to hurt me." Sakura's grip had been getting tighter, and her knuckles as she grasped Serenity's wrist were white. Sakura looked over her shoulder and let go of the wrist.  
"Thanks" Serenity murmured sarcastically, while rubbing the red mark that was forming.

"Well what do we do now?" Sakura said harshly as she turned round to face Serenity, her face looking slightly disgruntled. Serenity groaned, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and tried to focus, he mind becoming slow and unresponsive. She gave another irritated sigh.

"I… I just don't know," Serenity said as exasperation spread through her voice, she held her arm with her other hand and stared to the side, complete helplessness, for once, evident in her face. Sakura's face softened a little and she set her frustration aside.

"Well, why don't you decide what we do next while I sort your hands out?" she rubbed Serenity's arm to try and offer some comfort. She was looking pale again.

"Um… sure I guess…" Serenity held out her hands to Sakura, like a small child would do when it needed its mother to help it. Sakura searched for the first aid kit and started pulling out bandages and random.

"I'll sort your hands out with this for now, but when I get back to your place I can sort them out properly, later." Sakura reasoned as she wrapped up Serenity's slightly bleeding hands. Sakura tried to keep Serenity talking so she tried starting a conversation; it probably wasn't a good idea at the moment to leave her alone with her thoughts.

"Your probably gonna need a new jumper and you gloves are pretty dead…" Serenity looked at Sakura, thought for a minute and plucked out the gloves she had put in her pocket earlier and inspected them. She looked at them numbly her favourite pair, ruined, but at least she had another pair she remembered.

"Just great, oh well I have another pair, and I guess they aren't that bad" Serenity shoved the gloves back into her pocket.

"Hmmm yea… why do you have a first aid kit in your bag anyway?" Sakura mused aloud thinking about how strange it was to carry a first aid kit with you, kind of strange actually.

"No reason," Serenity faintly tugged her hand back and looked shifty.

"Ren…" Sakura looked up and watched her friend look everywhere but at her, giving her the same reaction she had seen a few years ago, she offered her thoughts aloud, she had a vague idea of what this was about. "You're not still blaming yourself Yue are you?" Sakura asked her gently picking up on the actions her friend was showing. Tears started to well up in Serenity's eyes and silently fell onto her cheeks. /guess I hit the nail on the head/ Sakura thought.

"No…" was the only word she managed to choke out her voice quavering.

"Oh Ren… you've got to stop blaming yourself for that. It's been almost 4 years… I know he meant a lot to you…but he died to save you, for a good reason." Sakura persisted.

"But if I hadn't listened to him and if I had gone back sooner, instead of being such a fucking coward, I know I could've saved him. If I had only had the right stuff I needed." Serenity was shaking now with suppressed sobs, fiddling with her hands as she tried to calm herself down. Sakura grabbed hold of her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes.

"Now listen Ren, it is NOT your fault, there was nothing you could've done. It sounds like its been eating up inside, you could've just talked to me about it; you know I'm always here for you. Just… it's… you have to get on with your life and forget about the past. What's done is done and it will be alright. It's not your fault. Do you think Yue would've wanted you to be sad after he saved you? He cared so much for you he just wanted you to be safe. He wanted you be free from all those troubles and get a fresh start to life. He would have wanted you to move on. And I'm sure he's very proud of you." Serenity looked up at the last few words, her face slightly red and streaked with tears. She gave a deep breath and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry, your right. I guess I just miss him…" She let out a short laugh. "I guess I'll just have to move on and sort out my life" she grinned half heartedly "You don't have to worry about me, now let's get on with some shopping!" Sakura looked unconvinced at Serenity's sudden actions, completely out of character from the previous conversation, but decided like before, it would be better maybe to keep her mind off the subject and give her time to calm down.

"Ok…then how about we get some clothes and head home, okay?" Sakura suggested.

"umm… yay ok" Serenity gave a smile and wiped the rest of her tears away as she and Sakura headed off to do some shopping, Sakura giving her worried glances every now and then.

Meanwhile

Kai was stalking through the mall looking thoroughly pissed off, and Tala, unfortunately, was in his usual heartless bastard mode will mentally thinking about how he was going to be in deep shit and how he was sure he would die from the wrath of Kai. The jackass. Tala humpfed it was _all_ his fault, he just happened to be in the middle off it.

"So now what?" Tala decided to break the silence first; he knew Kai hated starting off conversations so if he had to start off another one like before, it was more than certain Kai's patience would run out and he would end up in great pain somewhere.

"…" complete silence was Kai's friendly reply.

"Hey, Kai, come on I already said I was sorry, you can't stay mad at me forever…"

"…" Kai gave Tala a withering look.

"Kai, at least we know they aren't dead," Kai finally lost the little patience he had been trying to hold on to since this whole mess started and rounded on Tala.

"Wrong, Ivanov" He gave a vicious sneer, "_We _don't know fuck all because of that pathetic little stunt you pulled earlier, and all because you 'mind wasn't on the task'. So because of you…" He pushed Tala's shoulder roughly. "Because of you we don't have a fucking clue where any of them are. They could be dead or bleeding alone in some cell alone somewhere" Kai turned back to the direction he was facing before a punched the wall. It wouldn't help anyone if he killed Tala now.

"Look, Kai," Tala growled, he had had just enough of Kai's self-centred, arrogant behaviour. "You know if affects me to you know, your not the only one in this bloody mess, you arrogant fucking bastard. Just calm the fuck down and then maybe we can sort this out" Kai gave Tala a death glare and started to walk off.

"Hn,"

"Just think as soon as all this is over and we can finally get on with our lives, we can get them to love us," Tala gave a smirk.

"Yea well…" Kai calmed down a bit. "Let's just find them first".

"Aww poor Kai is worried about little Serenity" Tala teased.

"Shut up Tala" Kai retorted as he clenched his fists.

"Oooh fine… I guess it's a touchy subject." Kai just ignored him /Tala better be right, she just better to be ok or else/.

: 45 minutes later:

The two boys had been wandering the mall, searching for about 45 minutes and they hadn't even had a glimpse of the girls and they were quickly running out of time.

"We really need to get back to the abbey before the find out we're gone." Tala reasoned. "It's probably the best thing to do and then we can get back out around 7 when the security changes, and we can check up on them then."

"But what if they're not at Serenity's what if they're not there, then what do we do?" Came Kai's angry reply, he had been slowly getting more and more easily annoyed with Tala ever since the whole café toilet fiasco.

"If they're not there, then we find them. I mean we can pick up on their basic location anyway; it's just that there are too many people in the mall and it throws all out senses off anyway. But they still feel close right now, therefore they cant be that far away, so at least we know they're in here. Now we can stop looking and head back before they notice that we're gone, we're already pushing it as it is."

"Hn."

"Oh you just being a stubborn, heartless bastard, I don't know how anyone could care about you, apart from me and the others."

"Like your any different, but whatever. I'll come back with you, but as soon as its 7 were going back to find them. Got it? I don't like the fact that we can't see them, especially with the others skulking about"

"Fine, so it's agreed, we'll go back now but come back to find them later." Kai and Tala turned around and headed towards the exit about 15 meters away from the subjects they had just been discussing, two certain girls.

Sakura and Serenity were heading out of the mall weighed down by a large assortment of different bags, after only an hour shopping. They turned a corner and walked quickly towards the exit.

"So how are we going to get home Ren?" She looked at all the bags and pulled a face.

"I don't know…by bus?" Serenity stuck out her tongue childishly at Sakura, and started sorting out a strap that was digging into her wrist. They both stopped and Sakura glanced around, after a few short minutes her eyes came to rest on a mass of flaming red hair sticking out above the crowd. /that reminds me of someone/ she thought as she racked her brain to think of exactly who it was. Serenity looked up at Sakura who had a troubled look on her face while her eyes were transfixed on a spot in the distance. She slowly followed her gaze and instantly saw the boy from the previous morning.

"Shit," was the only comprehensible thing that she could say.

"What?" Sakura stole a quick sideward glance at Serenity before turning quickly back to the spot where Tala was apparently having a heated argument with a guy with blue hair.

"It's Kai; I think he's been following me!" Serenity gasped.

"Followed? And who the hell is Kai?" Sakura looked quickly back at Serenity again looking puzzled and very annoyed.

**Dun dun duuuuuuun…  
To be continued… (soon I promise)  
**

**Ren: Well there it is… well I wrote it and then I read it and realized that the chapter had really no point to it what so ever. But it does have Kai and Tala in it and lots more swearing in it than the last chapters…It will become more kick ass later. I swear. And the end was a sort of cliffie so yea it is ok… But… wipes invisible tears from her eyes  
**

**Kai: O god hear she goes again 'sighs' **

Ren: I must thank all my reviewers who mean so much to me, and honestly gave me the motivation ok ok made me take a guilt trip and come up with this Chapter. So thanks. Its all thanks to you that this fic is being updated. Surprised me when I found that im still slowly but surely getting reviews even after I haven't updated in so long. So now I would like to thank my reviewers:

**Pishcules: Thanks for reviewing my fic again and for helping me with everything. Im really glad you're my best mate… and yes DIE PINK… and offers candy bowl more suger for you. Speak top you later. And thanks again. **

Kathleen: Well I would like to give you a huge thank you. You read all my chapters to the fic and your reviews were so nice. And Kai is a common factor to this fic and we will be seeing MUCH more of him. He starts to appear a lot now winks

xCrystalx: Im glad you like my fic so far and I hope you carry on reading it. And don't worry it will get much much more interesting later on. You never said what you questions were though. If you send me an email with your name ill answer you questions for you. I hope it isn't to confusing so far. Thanks again.

You smell: Yes I had a 'wild' guess to who you are and I do know who you are. Glad you like it… I think. Thanks.

**Skyblue-tiger: Thanks for your review as well and there was the update I hope you liked it. And thanks for adding me to your favourites list haven't been on one of them for a long time '' **

Well I just want to say thank you again for putting up with me and reviewing my fic. My chapters might become a little shorter but my updates should be coming more often. Just after my exams ok?

Kai: That's enough thanks can we go now…

Ren: mmm maybe… Just review and I hope you liked the chapter And also if you have a good name for this fic could you please tell me, just I don't like my fic names. Well…Review and update .

Review this chapter there is no point reading it or just flicking through it what ever you do because you will have spent time on it. And surely you can spend another 30 seconds reviewing it and telling me what you think or if you're just lonely you can talk… Just review the lil blue button down there. And PRESS RxR… flamers are welcome… I like fire muhahahahey…  
Ja ne xx  
Ren chan


End file.
